twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Coran Haeso
=Coran Haeso= Known Information Coran Haeso is a Returned from the city-state of Dace. Status As the Chapter Master of the Bardic College of Solace as well as a grandmaster alchemist, Coran is afforded two pins of status. Coran is also the "Inspector of Solace", a dubiously-awarded title that Coran nonetheless tries his best to fulfill. Coran is currently a Logistical Advocate of the White Chalice, but the pin-ranking of this position is unclear. Coran briefly served upon the Council of Solace (holding the position of Master of Records), affording him five pins as royalty of a nation. This position was shortly lived, as the government stopped existing less than twenty-four hours later. In the past, Coran has also served as Head Scribe of the Guild of Academics, primary Proxy to Aislynn during her term as Solace's Master of Records, primary Proxy to Caeli Oakenthorn during her term as Solace's Master of Coin, and secondary Proxy to Zaccharius Volk during his term as Solace's Master of Records. Allies *'Close Comrades: '''Sigurd Kolberg, Atilus Kayne, Blackfish, Laurel Bay, King Shakes, Kenrin Arakai, Vorandiel, Aleister Moridaine *'Bardic Buddos: 'Ember, Valentina Pozna, Anka Novani, Petyr Novani *'Dacian In-Laws: 'Luscinia De Pilazzo, Carnum Statera, Armani Corvidaen *'People Who Possess Pieces of Coran's Flesh: 'Bambi, Dra'dar, Nautica the Fae *'Non-returned Allies: 'Kitar Vulpin, Loremaster Gabriel, Patrick "Six-Fingers" Mahoney, Fraesisco de la Corsca, Ksenia of the Trahazi (Coran's wife), Daphne of House Paloma *'Absent Allies: 'Skullcrow, Nasir, Captain Ingram, Brother Bion, Eren Vorinclaw, Caeli Oakenthorn, Wrathmore Bane, Jeanette Mauplume, Johannes Thorn, Colette Calae, Seregon the Revenant *'Fallen Friends: 'Hakon, Eric Steiner, Slate, Tzura Layla, Anais Etain Ceien, Azeal Hexan Enemies *The forces of Bel'e'athru. *Those Stitchers who refused to play a game with Coran and then cut his arms off. *All the "totally innocent peasants" who wander into the tavern with weapons and then stab his in the back. This happens frequently. *Father Lysander and the Funky Bunch. *"The Bard Who Knows All The Songs" (not actually a bard! officially renounced as a villainous and evil anti-bard by the Bardic College of Solace!) *That one Bloodrose leader who just waltzed into the tavern and then hung out for a bit and was actually pretty cool and then stabbed everyone. *Ayan the Crusty-Eared! *It was pretty uncool of Hakon to chop off Sigurd's head that one time. Character Inspirations Almost everything ''core ''to Coran arose during play. My original concept was a Dacian doctor (non-magical) who wasn't a bard/aritst in any way, was kinda a coward, and spent most of his time brooding and feeling sad about backstory stuff. Bits of that stayed, most of it didn't. Coran's been around for a while, so the person he is now as mostly picked up along the way. I'm currently working on engaging in more serious/dramatic roleplay with Coran. I feel like I have a pretty fully-fledged character inside my head, but most of the time I just end up just using him as a vessel for jokes/being silly. Rumors *It is rumored that despite having an almost completely absent memory of his past life, Coran remembers some very strange things. *It is rumored that Coran has a habit of falling asleep in the tavern, if you find him in such a position, please wake him up. * It is rumored that since losing his capacity to love, Coran draws a different sort of pleasure from healing than he used to. Rather than feel content that he has healed a patient, Coran instead feels a giddy glee from seeing his magic do its work. * Whispers speak of a darkness seen within Coran's eyes. His curiosity is unending and his philosophical discussions feed in to a great evil at his core. * There have been rumors of Coran and Doctor Vorandiel coming together with a few musically gifted Imps and starting a musical movement. * He has started gathering renown from a variety of bards beginning to echo is epic abilities of storytelling and song. Recently, in Port Frey, he even won a storytelling competition involving The Revenant and his mighty flying cow. * Sharing a bond of non-emotions, Coran not-so-secretly prefers to be in the company of Ser Wrathmore Bane. * Coran often uses his lack of memories to gain an advantage in question-oriented games of chance. * Rumor has it that ever since his operation on Nautica, Coran has held no love for the Fae. * Rumor has it that Coran is working on becoming Artemis Flynn's apprentice in order to add to his already large roster of mentors in important places. * Rumor has it that Coran intends to run for Master of Records during the seventh year of Addelrune's elections. * Rumor has it that Coran is a very good liar, as exhibited in his numerous games of deceptions and trickery he plays and runs. * It is rumored that Coran does not actually have Bardic Knowledge despite being Chapter Master of the local Bardic College. * Rumor has it that Coran laces the alchemical potions he gives out with powderized mask dust, hoping to instill a little Dacian fun in his friends. * Rumor has it that Coran's silly and foolish demeanor hides much bardic lore (and perhaps a few secrets). * Rumor has it that despite all the silly antics, romantic gestures, and open sexual advances between Coran and Sigurd, the two are completely and comfortably platonic. * Rumor has it that Coran secretly accepted Kitar's Spring-time advances, and that the two are expecting a child at the end of next Winter. * Rumor has it that Coran doesn't actually know the proper way to initiate a duel (despite doing it quite often). * It is rumored that if you've read this far you care way too much about gossip. * Likes to be called "Corn". * Alternatively, "Corn Queso" is also permissible. * Coran runs a publishing house that prints smutty romance novels about the Returned. * It is rumored that Coran's position at the head of the Bardic College was actually the result of a bloody coup, and that the old Chapter Master still haunts the Bardic Hovel to this day. * Coran is actually not a Dacian, but from Eirie. * May be the son or direct relation of the Trahazi, Velentr Kovalenko. * Rumor has it that Coran is now sleeping with all the men he can find in his desire to be reunited with the legendary and amazing Riley. It is said that Coran theorizes that Riley may be a fellow returned moonlighting as a great prostitute. * Is actually being controlled by his fortune-telling wife, who is meddling in affairs from afar. * Rumor has it that Coran is V. * Coran is the most sought-after bachelor in all the land and its surrounding territories. * Can move so quickly that they appear to be in two places at once. * I heard that he's adopted three new children. Quotes * "Anything for Solace." * "Sigurd has pretty hair." * "I'm not ''a bard, I'm the bard!" * "If I don't do this then I could never hold my head up in town. If I am not doing what I know to be good, then I am nothing." * "Lyre lark!" * "Never disregard gibberish." * "My bardic gland is BURSTING." * "Perform so many good fun acts that evil has no room to exist." * "You're absolutely right. What a fool I am." * "What's your life story?" Soundtrack The Devil Went Down to Georgia - The Charlie Daniels Band Bard much? Casimir Pulaski Day - Sufjan Stevens Death by sadness. A helpless healer's lament. Post Acid - Wavves Raucous, bombastic fun. Wagon Wheel - Old Crow Medicine Show Fun fact: cutting one's heart out and stitching it into a Fae is a bad time. Five Years and Rock & Roll Suicide - David Bowie These don't have much to do with Coran but I just really like David Bowie. Run The Jewels - Run The Jewels A track about two guys declaring themselves to be awesome before anyone even knows anything about them (its' the first song on their first album together). If this isn't a bombastic representation of Coran Haeso and Sigurd Kolberg then I don't know what is.